1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of holding a dried honeycomb structure in the process of manufacturing a ceramic honeycomb structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ceramic honeycomb structure has been applied to, for example, a filter for purifying the gas exhausted from an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. In recent years, it is required to reduce the thickness of the bulkheads of this honeycomb structure for the purpose of increasing the surface area, etc.
When the honeycomb structure is manufactured, ceramic material is mixed and kneaded and then the kneaded ceramic material is extruded in the form of honeycomb to obtain a honeycomb structure, and then the honeycomb structure is dried and then fired.
As the honeycomb structure is very brittle particularly after the drying and before the firing, the bulkheads may be chipped and/or crushed when the honeycomb structure is held. In particular, due to the progress of thinning the bulkheads, there has been a high incidence of chipping and/or crushing, and thus the conventional holding method is unable to cope with such situation.